Seto x Yuugi- Rivalshipping Drabble Series
by XxHeavenBreaksMeDownxX
Summary: Basically just a little something I threw together for a friend, Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha. She loves Rivalshipping, I love Rivalshipping. So this is for her. 3 chapters of random drabbles, with themes given to me by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha. Thanks so much. I hope you all enjoy! Rivalshipping forever! :D Rating is K , rating may go up
1. Needing You

Seto Kaiba was a man of business. A man of the utmost integrity and not only was he smart but he was lonely.

His younger brother Mokuba was getting to the age where he no longer needed to ask as much from his brother. He was going to school and was getting ready for homecoming dance for his Sophomore year. Seto sighed, he had always been good at separating his personal life, or lack of one and his work. Work was his life and it had been for a long, long, long time. Mokuba often worried about him but what could been done. He had a multi-million dollar company to run and unfortunately this problems with lonliness had been effecting his work.

Seto was always a grump but he was always fair. It seemed now that the simplest mistakes would set him off. Seto pressed his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose. He had throbbed. He was light headed, probably due to the fast since he hadn't eaten since Monday. What was today? Today was Thursday?

The chestnut haired CEO raised his head and took a deep breath as he heard a timid knock on the door, "Kaiba? Are you in there?" a small voice asked.

"Come in" Seto said with pure annoyance in his voice. The owner of the small voice stepped into the room. A young man of 19 stood before him. The young man had tri-colored spiky hair, soft, kind amethyst purple eyes and very soft features like that of a child. Yuugi Mutou, once his worse enemy, now his personal assistant.

The young man smiled then said, "Hayashi-san from Omni-Corp called a while and asked if everything was set for the conference on Monday"

Seto searched with much concentration before he finally pulled the correct pile on his overly cluttered desk "Yes," Seto said, wincing slightly at the pain his head and stomach, "Its right here, I am more than prepared" he said in a low growl.

The young man in the doorway frowned as he stepped farther into the room, "Kaiba-san are you alright? Have you been eating? Does you're head hurt?"

"I don't need you're help Mutou" Kaiba growled lowering his gaze from the young man.

"Kaiba-san its my job to worry, its my job to help.." Yuugi said softly, walking over to the large desk, "Kaiba-sama" Yuugi said changing his tone, "Please take a break just for a day"

The young CEO shot out of his desk chair, sending papers flying all around the room. Yuugi gasped as he shakily met the eyes of Seto Kaiba, cold and blue and icy.

"Kaiba-sama..." Yuugi said as the fuming, angry CEO approached him with clenched fists. Yuugi openly flinched as Seto grabbed him around the waist. Yuugi gasped as the CEO placed his lips over his. He shuddered as Seto's tongue wrapped around his own. He leaned in, not really knowing why he kissed back. He thought that Kaiba didn't like him.

Seto pulled away, Yuugi gasped. Seto seemed to have calmed down dramatically.

"Yuugi" he said calmly.

Yuugi snapped to attention, "Y-yes Kaiba-s-sama?"

"Call me Seto" he said with a slight smile on his lips.

"S-Seto why did y-you kiss m-me" Yuugi asked innocently, tilting his head to the side, very cutely I might add.

"I kissed you because I love you" Seto said plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You love me? I t-thought you h-hated me" Yuugi said looking at the fine carpeting in Seto's office.

"I could never hate you" Seto said calmly, "Never, its just that Mokuba is going to homecoming next week and he doesn't need me anymore..." Seto placing a hand on Yuugi's arm.

Yuugi sighed with... _relief?_. "Seto he still needs you, he just needs to experience things on his own. You're little brother will always need you? He will always look up to his awesome big brother" Yuugi said, a smile swimming across his face.

Seto sighed and wrapped his arms around Yuugi, "Sorry things happened so fast" he mumbled into Yuugi's hair.

"Its alright" Yuugi said softly, "Everything happens for a reason, right?"

Seto said nothing, he just hummed softly into Yuugi's shoulder. His warm, soft breath ghostly over Yuugi's flesh. Yuugi shivered as place his own arms around the CEO. He gasped slightly when his fingers brushed over Seto's shoulder blades. Seto hadn't been eating again.

"Seto when did you last eat?" Yuugi asked softly, as he caressed _Seto's showing shoulder_ (alliteration, Oh my lol;) blades.

"Monday.." he mumbled breathily into Yuugi's shoulder.

"Monday!" Yuugi said holding Seto at arms length, "Seto you need to eat!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Seto sighed and nodded, "So what's on the agenda?" Seto asked.

"First you need to get something to eat, the office can wait and then you're going to call up Hayashi-san and re schedule you're conference. Something came up with family" Yuugi said sternly, "Then we'll clean up your office and take it from there" Yuugi said placing his hands on his delicate hips.

"Yes sir Mutuo-san" Seto said smirking as he walked towards Yuugi. He wrapped his arms around Yuugi small, lithe form.

"You have no idea what you do to me, if only you knew.." he mumbled, pressing his lips against Yuugi's own petal soft lips.

The kiss was short and sweet, "I love you Yuugi"

Yuugi smiled and ushered Seto out of the messy office and to the elevator "Food" was all he said as the silver, metal doors closed, while Seto captured his lips in yet another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Well what do think? This was a gift fic, drabble for Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha because she loves Rivalshipping;3

I hope y'all enjoyed. Read and review! Please, I love you all:-)

Beware I might not update for a while.

~H~


	2. Marry Me

Marry Me

Yuugi blushed, the man beside him was simply gorgeous. His chestnut hair that lied perfectly on his forehead but is was not sloppy in anyway. When the wind blew threw it, it was magical. The young man's eyes were of the purest, deepest blue. The blue of the ocean, those eyes. Yuugi found himself blushing yet again. Seto squeezed his hand, Yuugi's eyes traveled up Seto's body. A happy, goofy smile plastered on his face. Yuugi gently and reluctantly pulled away from the hold that Seto had on his hand. Seto looked him with confusion dancing across his blue eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked in his beautiful, silky voice.

"Oh no where" Yuugi said as he climbed on Seto's lap, straddling his boyfriends waist. He placed his small around's arms Seto's neck, he smiled softly before he leaned in pressing his lips gently against Seto's. Seto moved his arms around Yuugi's waist, so he pulled the younger male close to him.

Yuugi moaned slightly as Seto's tongue pushed past his slightly parted lips, Seto smirked before his tongue wrapped around his lover's one tongue. "I love you" Seto mumbled.

"I love you too" Yuugi said smiling as he rested his forehead against Seto's.

"Yuugi" Seto mumbled looking up at his lover.

"What is it Seto?" Yuugi asked curiously, a smile flashing across his delicate features.

"Marry me" Seto said, looking at Yuugi's pleadingly.

"What?" Yuugi asked, not believing his ears.

"Marry me" Seto said a second time, "I want you to marry me. I want you to be mine and I don't ever want you to leave my side"

Tears filled Yuugi's eyes, he slightly pulled away from Seto. Seto's eyes filled with hurt and confusion. "Yuugi?" he questioned pulling the younger male closer to him, wiping his tears away.

"S-Seto you make me s-so happy. I love you. I w-will marry y-you" Yuugi said.

Seto's eyes lit up with joy. He pulled Yuugi close and crushed their lips together. The kiss contained all the love, chemistry between the two duelists.

"I love you, my beautiful, loving angel" Seto said nuzzling Yuugi's neck.

"I love you too Seto" Yuugi said smiling, "Who do we tell first?" he asked excitedly.

"Anyone you'd like" Seto said with a soft smile. Yuugi took a hold of Seto's hands and dragged him upstairs, the calls could wait. It was time to celebrate.

* * *

A/N:

Did you like it? I hope so! How where the theres. Were they okay, I'm trying really hard to get those right. Anyways, I hope y'all liked it! Only one more chapter to go! :)

~H~


	3. Death in the Desert

For this chapter I got this list of random words that Talina and I picked out.

So here we go: fearsome| strong |courage |ash| warmth|security

[X] Fearsome

[X] Strong

[X] Courage

[X] Ash

[X] Warmth

[X] Security

And I must use all these words in my fic. Wish me luck guys! xD

* * *

_Ash_ and soot fluttered in the nearly still air of the demolished village. The bodies of the dead villagers covered the ground, staining the sandy desert floor in a crimson red. Screams of agony and panicked escaped the lips of those who still lived of were about to pass into the other world.

Tears poured down the young boy's cheeks. The boy was no stranger to crying, he was a slave. He had been born into it and he adapted to it. Crying was a natural part of life as was death but death had taken to many to fast. Death was fat and greedy as it hung in the air above the village. The boy hid amongst the bodies of the dying as Death's soldiers rode through the village, killing off the last people that stood.

Finally when the dust cleared the boy truly noticed how much Death had taken. A fresh set of tears streamed down his face. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall. He had no hope, no _courage_ and no chance. He was doomed to die here in his forsaken village. No one would help him. He was a goner.

The boy gasped as the heard the pounded on horse hooves on bones and broken carts in the sand. The boy froze in place, unable to move. He cried out a band of soldiers stopped in front of him. His body shook violently as two soldiers dismounted. Both men were of bronze skin and similar eyes even though ones eyes were blue and the other were red. They mirrored each other. They looked much alike even though one had brown hair and the other had tri-colored hair just like Yuugi's. Yuugi could not stop the tears from falling as the men approached him. Yuugi hung his head in defeat, he was ready to go.

"Are you alright little one?" The man with red asked quietly as he stepped around Yuugi to get a better look at him while the blue eyed man merely watched.

"W-Who are y-you? M-m-my village i-is g-gone" the young boy, Yuugi mumbled as a fresh round of tears coated his cheeks, leaving clean streaks on his soot and blood smeared face.

"I am truly sorry young one" the man with red eyes says, "But in life there is always death" he says trying to calm Yuugi's sobs

"DEATH DIDN'T KILL MY VILLAGE! SOLDIERS JUST LIKE YOU DID!" Yuugi shouted.

"Silence" the man with blue eyes said, "Please do not blame us for the sins of others"

The boy fell silent.

"Quiet young one, dry your eyes, you are safe now. You must remain _strong_, light" the blue eyed man said, opening his arms wide.

The young boy ran toward on unsteady legs. He ran right into the _warmth_ of the man's arms.

"W-Who are y-you?" the boy asked once again.

"I am the Priest Seth and my college over there is my cousin and the Pharaoh Atem" Seth said calmly, wrapping his arms around Yuugi carefully.

"Y-You are t-the Pharaoh, p-please spare m-me, I was s-so r-r-rude" Yuugi stuttered as he buried his face into the _security_ of Seth's chest.

"No need to worry about a thing little one, you have experienced a tragedy. I would've acted the same. You are safe with us" The Pharaoh said taking the hand of a guard who helped him onto his large, white horse.

With much ease Seth climbed onto the horse with Yuugi still clutched tightly against his chest. The young boy sighed and eased into Seth's snug, comforting embrace.

Even though a fearsome and gruesome end met the village a light shined in the darkness. The light was Yuugi, he was the piece that made Seth whole and the priest knew it. Yuugi did too.

"I love you Priest..." Yuugi whispered into the wind as the band of the Pharoh's men rode off into the chilly, desert night.

* * *

A/N:

Holy fluff that was so intense. I am falling asleep right now so I'll make this short.

This is my last Rivalshipping, drabble chapter. Next I plan to write some Prideshipping and maybe Puzzle or Flareshipping later. Who knows?

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!:D


End file.
